


If You Want

by safarialuna



Series: Pornalot 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, BAMF Arthur, First Meetings, Forbidden Magic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Not Really Character Death, Opposites Attract, POV Merlin, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Rituals, Rough Kissing, Sorcerers, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: In which Merlin performs forbidden, ancient magic to summon a handsome prince from a mysterious land of myth.He has never heard of Camelot, nor of the charming and proud Prince Arthur Pendragon.What hedoesknow is that he's never wanted anybody more in his whole life.Pornalot 2018 Week 1 Challenge: Sin





	If You Want

After years of research, a year off his lifespan seemed a small price to pay.

Merlin felt the sweat pouring down his body like a waterfall. Thick layers of wool robes clung to his sticky limbs.

“Come on,” Merlin whispered as his eyes raced across the calculations pasted to the wall. He snatched the bubbling pot of moonlight and poured it in thick looping patterns over the magic circle etched into the dirt floor.

Merlin was acutely aware that he should have been attending to Prince Halbert’s armour, but he was so close. 

Merlin frantically spit out the words of the spell that he’d found in a blood-covered leaflet tucked into a dark corner of the library. When he’d seen it, it seemed too mysterious and far-fetched to be a decent spell, but there he was, throwing a handful of ground pig bone over the circle. He shut his eyes and prayed to the gods this wouldn’t end in a flaming inferno.

There had been some close calls.

The hairs on the back of Merlin’s neck stood on end as a voice broke the silence.

“Where am I, sorcerer?”

Merlin peeked through a half-closed eyelid and swallowed thickly. A naked man who smelled of fields of lavender stood three paces away. His hair shined like golden silk-thread in the candlelight, and his commanding voice sent shivers down Merlin’s spine.

Merlin opened his eyes and a groan slipped out. The man’s chest gleamed like freshly-polished bronze armour with arms thick enough to break stone, legs supple and slender enough to dance with nymphs. Before his eyes could linger lower for too long he put his face in his hands, overwhelmed.

He’d been expecting an old man. 

“I asked you a question,” the man said.

“Um, hello, I’m Merlin,” he said and tried to inconspicuously clean his spectacles with his robes. “I summoned you.” 

“I know that, fool,” the man snapped. “I’ve been summoned before. Answer the question.”

Merlin dropped his spectacles at the man’s voice and scrambled to pick them up. When he put them on, Merlin found himself standing nearly chest-to-chest with the man. For a moment they both stood staring, sizing each other up. 

Merlin wanted to run. The man crossed his arms and pursed his lips, as if he were at the limit of his patience.

“You’re in Munster,” Merlin said. “I serve the King Stern and Prince Halbert.” A pause. “Want some tea?” he blurted.

“Tea,” the man said. “Now. When there’s a time limit.”

“There is?”

“Yes. Lots of little rules and manners that should’ve been in the book of ‘How to Summon a Dead Prince.’ Shame. Thought you’d read it.”

Merlin stepped back.

“Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, before you ask. Died before I could do anything besides a couple stag hunts and jousting competitions, really. Killed by some crone who was avenging her dead son.” He looked like he’d recited it a thousand times, but Merlin could see the regret in his eyes. 

“I’ve never heard of you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You will. Now. Getting on with things.” Arthur’s lips turned up in a crooked grin. “Do you want me to lie with you?”

“Lie? Do you mean…” Merlin trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair. Funny. His breathing seemed funny. “I was going to ask you a couple questions I had written down.” He feebly pointed to his notebook. It seemed leagues away.

Arthur looked at the notebook dully, like he knew all the questions Merlin wanted to ask and couldn’t be bothered to answer them. “You need stimulation.”

“Stimulation?” Merlin cried. “What makes you say that?”

Arthur hummed and waved a hand dismissively. “You have that look about you.”

“What look?” Merlin demanded. His robes smelled faintly of horse and hay. His hair spilt in all directions, and his face must be covered in sweat and dirt. “I look hard-working!”

“Let’s put it this way,” Arthur said slowly. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

Merlin let out a strangled sound. He hadn’t been in any sort of… _anything_ since Ealdor. He’d never get this chance again. His questions he’d had didn’t seem all that important now that a prince, proud and beautiful, simply waited for his word.

Arthur sat on his heels and cocked an eyebrow. He almost looked more amused than exasperated.

Merlin could feel his face grow hot as he kneeled across from him.

Merlin lifted a hand to Arthur’s cheek, smooth and warm. 

“I won’t bite,” Arthur said, flashing his teeth.

What did he have to lose? Merlin let out a nervous huff, and leaned in. He kissed Arthur’s cheek, chaste but lingering. When he pulled back his heart clenched at the look in Arthur’s eyes, warm and wanting. 

Then they met in a frenzied clash of lips and teeth and tongue, Merlin falling back on his arse and Arthur climbing on top of him rubbing his hardness against Merlin’s leg, panting hard in Merlin’s ear. All the blood rushed to Merlin’s groin at the sound. He groaned and let his fingers press into the curves of Arthur’s thighs, pulling him closer.

“Shit,” Arthur huffed. “Time’s up.” His eyes were closed, his mouth partially open as little gasps fell from his lips.

“May I see you again?” Merlin said hesitantly.

Arthur eyes flew open. His face flushed and he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, nobody’s tried. Not many have enough power and dumb luck to summon me.”

“I’ll try to summon you again. Only if—if you want.”

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin, a slick press of lips. When he stepped back he went down on one knee. He took Merlin’s right hand and pressed his forehead against it. The warmth of it grounded Merlin and his chest prickled like flickering tendrils of a flame. 

Arthur stepped backwards and into the centre of the circle. “I want, Merlin. Very much so.”


End file.
